Madurez y decisiones
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren se había convertido en todo un hombre con ya veinte años y la relación antes tambaleante con el Sargento Levi se había fortalecido, sólo faltaba que una cosa más se consolidara entre ellos por lo cual Eren decide atacar a su superior cuando es sólo un poco más indefenso y sensible; en el sexo. Lemon hard, ErenxRivaille.


Bien, aquí les dejo un pequeño lemon de estos dos, ya que en el Ereri casi no hay lemons… bueno, casi no hay fics comparados con el Riren, pero vengo a aportar un pequeño fic gracias a aquello. Espero que les guste, en este fic han pasado ya cinco años desde la serie actual. Eren tiene veinte años.

Tuve ayuda en este fic por una amiga que quiere permanecer anónima, pero igual la nombro.

**Dedicado: **A Emeruade Minc que deseaba y le debía un lemon y a todas las que dicen que evito el lemon xD, que malvadas ustedes, aunque no soy la gran cosa escribiendo esto.  
******Pareja:** ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Lemon, palabras cochinotas.

Era tarde, bastante tarde. Tan tarde que todos deberían estar en sus putos cuartos roncando como si sufrieran de asma, sin embargo, Levi lo vio allí, parado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa alargada y en la oscuridad de la noche sus ojos brillantes y verdosos de animal le seguían cada gesto molesto que puso al verlo, un suspiro prolongado bastó para que Eren Yeager cerrara la puerta tras de sí con una suavidad envidiable, pasos lentos y calculadores y esa risilla imperceptible que sólo jodían al mayor.

Han pasado cinco años desde que lo conoció por primera vez, ha cambiado tanto que cuando recuerda cómo era antes siente que hasta fuera en ocasiones, una persona diferente. Los ojos desesperados sin saber que hacer habían aprendido incluso con dolor que debía tomar decisiones en lo posible, como bien decía Levi, correctas y certeras, no arrepentirse de ellas. Por eso, a los dieciséis años, con una mirada aún ansiosa y nerviosa le preguntaba al mayor si aceptaba salir, le respondió algo que en ese preciso momento volvía a repetir cuando Eren caminaba lento y tortuoso hasta la pieza plagada en sombras que olía a ciertas fragancias las cuales el azabache siempre solía usar y que con los años se hicieron una adicción para el menor que ya contaba con una madura mente de veinte años.

–Ah, como si llegara a pasar…–esa misma respuesta que le había dado el día que empezó a salir con él.

La sonrisa se amplió en los labios contrarios del menor lo que le hizo dar una negativa un tanto obscena a Levi.

–Vamos… Levi…–susurró tomando asiento en el borde de la cama admirando la belleza con la que gozaba, Levi era de los pocos humanos que se ponía más caliente y sensual con la edad. –Como si fuera la primera vez que fuera a entrar a tu pieza… o a otra parte de ti…–se reía otra vez, los nervios del mayor pronto entrarían en colapso si seguía hablando tanta mierda.

Suspiró con profundidad cuando una mano traviesa viajó desde sus muslos internos a su cadera, aferrándose en el borde del pantalón, Eren se fijó en el botón de éste aún puesto casi a modo de candado, demasiado apretado para que el mayor supiera que harían esa noche, o quizás sólo era un reto de esos malvados y cruel, recuerda con gracia y vergüenza cuando una vez, entre sus tontos primeros intentos no podía ni desamarrar un simple pantalón.

A final de cuenta es experiencia y determinación.

–Mañana hay salida fuera de las murallas mocoso…–sentenció el mayor de mala gana cuando las manos calientes y grandes se deslizaban por su camisa, posiblemente no querría desabrochar los botones y otra de sus lindas camisas quedaría hecha mierda.

–¡Oh vamos Levi! –sonrió. –¿Cuántas veces hemos ido cagados de sueño a una misión? –

–Algún día nos comerá uno de esos mutantes por tu culpa…–

–Oye… tú también has ido a mi habitación buscando…esto…–Rivaille sintió con molestia como sus piernas eran suavemente separadas para acomodar al menor entre ellas, como siempre, éste se inclinó un poco y presionó sus genitales en busca de un jadeo de la boca del más bajo.

El mayor se removió frunciendo las cejas y estirando un poco su espalda hacia atrás apoyando su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama.

–Mngg~…–murmuró mientras sus ojos se afilaban a los de sus compañeros.

–Años haciéndolo y sigues dándome ese vago sonido… años sin acostumbrarte. –susurró con picardía. –¿Crees que hoy logre algo con usted, señor "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"? –

–Cállate… mal-dita sea…–la invitación había sido hecha, Eren rió, podía continuar.

Rivaille nunca se ofrecía, siempre torturaba al menor, incluso aún que él actuara de pasivo, siempre, siempre tiene que dejársela difícil. Aún así, su voz se fue volviendo rasposa con el toque del menor acariciando su pecho y dando suaves besos en su cuello… el maldito cuello, una mordida en el punto exacto y todo el cuerpo de Corporal parecía tener suaves espasmos de placer.

–Dos años me demoré en encontrar este lugar… una vergüenza ¿verdad, sargento?…–volvió a lamer la zona mordida deslizándose hasta la clavícula, los dedos que parecían divagar con la finesa del terciopelo, Eren bajó desde el cuello hasta el pecho mientras apretaba más sus caderas contra las del mayor, ambos entre jadeos sabían con la premura que el contario iba entrando en calor.

La voz más rasposa y ronca del mayor calentaba a Eren, lo enloquecía, pero si se descontrolaba mucho Rivaille no tardaría en ponerse agresivo y sacarlo a patadas, los músculos del mayor se tensaban cuando sus pezones suavemente erguidos empezaron a ser estimulados, cuando la otra mano del menor bajaba entre sus nalgas por encima de la ropa haciendo una ademán de penetración buscando su entrada, sucio… era demasiado sucio y a Rivaille le fascina.

Para su maldito pesar…le encantaba. El cuerpo de un formado joven dominándolo con la fiereza y vigorosidad que sólo se consume en la juventud. Eren cada noche lo hacía mejor, cada noche el cuerpo del sargento buscaba a ese niño, cada día Eren lo penetraba más duro y profundo. Por cada año que pasaba los orgasmos eran más potentes y devastadores, la madures había pulido de manera exquisita a ese muchacho tanto en su apariencia como en su actuar. El mayor presionó con fuerza las sábanas mientras la lengua húmeda y tibia se ocupaba de sus pezones y sus caderas unidas dolían ante lo apretado que se ponían sus miembros erguidos frotándose mutuamente.

–P-para… Eren…–no hubo caso, sólo una sonrisa más y una mano que se posaba en el borde de sus pantalones jalándolos suavemente hacia abajo.

–Sigue… maldito mocoso... –comentó Eren…–Eso quiso decir, Sargento Levi…– el mayor frunció el ceño, maldita sea, odiaba su arrogancia actual, ya le enseñaría en la mañana lo que era una venganza.

Sus palabras fueron calladas con premura, un beso le era robado, Eren era cuidadoso, Rivaille sólo permite cinco veces en el sexo que el menor sabe como aprovechar, la mano que estaba en el borde del pantalón acaricía ahora sobre el pantalón con fuerza para desabrochar luego el botón travieso y llamativo, el mayor se remueve y aprieta la quijada, suspira, se agota y suda ante el toque, más cuando ha metido la mano por completo dentro de su ropa interior y le sujeta el falo con fuerza.

–M-Mierda…ahnnnm…–carraspeó con fuerza mientras sus uñas se apresuraban a rasgar parte de la espalda del menor que le miraba con atención.

La tentación misma, el cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el suyo en aquellos momentos teniendo suaves contracciones, arqueándose cuando la mano del menor se empieza a mover mientras con el meñique acaricia los testículo, más y más fuerte, apretando la punta gruesa y el agujero de donde salía esperma causándole un dolor agónico y placentero a Levi, un gemido ahogado se empezó a producir en su boca, las cejas fruncidas al máximo y la piel lechosa con ese suave sonrojo en regiones contadas era una maldita obra de arte obscena. Eren se sentía tan caliente y los pantalones del sargento bajaban cada vez más en sus piernas que se abrían y se cerraban en desesperados movimientos.

–J-Joder…–gruñó fuerte,

–No hace falta que pongas una cara de disgusto como esa…–se apenó Eren un poco, Rivaille nunca era plenamente suelto en el acto.

Los dientes del mayor se encajaron en el hombro de Eren, este dio un jadeo profundo y en venganza le apretaba más el pene al mayor maravillándose de lo erótico que se veía, debajo de su pene erguido se asomaba sutilmente la entrada de su superior, casi suelta una risita cuando admiró una contracción allí, Rivaille deseaba que se la metiera pronto…

Y como desde el principio de los tiempos… Eren siempre estaba a sus ordenes.

El titán que a la edad de veinte años alcanzaba a medir 1.82 siguió el ritual, Eren estaba seguro que hoy Levi no estaría de humor para una felación, el liquido pre-seminal serviría, el mayor hizo una mueca de asco y apretó un poco más la quijada, más sus piernas no se cerraban y le dieron a Eren la indicación de que debía continuar.

Eren dio el segundo beso del día mientras un dedo empezaba a entrar en el esfínter anal del mayor. Eren sintió perfectamente el cuerpo pequeño removerse con fuerza y las piernas luchando con cerrarse en ese momento, Levi era tan poco elástico en esa zona, siempre se apretaba tanto… y con el tamaño que adquirió en estos años al menos debían caberle tres dedos en la preparación.

–Mgnhhh…a-ahh…j-joder…p-puto m-mocoso…–la voz ronca, deliciosa, Eren lamió su cuello una vez más.

Los ojos del contrarió se apretaron sintiendo otro dedo colarse dentro de él, el tijereteo abría su entrada mientras sentía que el pegajoso semen ayudaba a la dilatación, que asco, QUE ASCO con mayúsculas… era un verdadero asco, pero sigue produciéndole ese placer insano que sentía cada vez que Eren lo devoraba, ahora más le valía terminar lo que había empezado.

Una mordida más en aquella zona especial de su cuello y los tres dedos entraron, Levi apretó las piernas en un jadeo profundo y ronco en la espalda del menor removiéndose y jadeando alocadamente cuando Yeager empezó a penetrarlo con los dedos, los ojos de Rivaille a penas se mantenían abiertos, se sentía tan delicioso… doloroso y placentero, mezclados en una combinación perfecta y aplastante, el ano del superior se cerraba en los dedos del menor y el interior de Corporal se contraía por la costumbre ya adquirida, ya estaba a punto… sólo un poco más.

–Te cortaré… l-las putas extremidades si sigues c-con esto mocoso…–jadeó el mayor presionando más sus piernas en la espalda del menor tratando de que una puta vez se decidiera a penetrarlo.

–Ya lo hiciste una vez… no fue nada lindo…–susurró con miedo recordando los viejos tiempos, al menos ahora no le tenía tanto -tanto- miedo a Levi. –Aquí voy, sargento…–sonrió de manera dulce y dio el tercer beso que se le era permitido, uno en la frente.

Un estúpido y cursi beso en la frente mientras retiraba los dedos del interior del sargento. Esos besos en especifico eran los que más odiaba Levi o parecía odiar, desvió la mirada y dejó el cuello expuesto y soltó un poco el agarre, Eren le descorrió los pantalones dejando expuesto su grueso miembro, se relamió los labios y tomó con una mano la cadera de Levi y con la otra su espalda elevándolo un poco de la cama, haciendo que entrara de manera concisa y de una estocada deslizándose con facilidad a través del agujero húmedo.

–Ahhh…m-monstruo… bestia… joder, n-no me coge-s nunca m-ás, te foll-follas a un cab-caballo pero ahhh a mí no…–

–Pe-ro sargento… as-í le gusta a usted…–se rió entre dientes en un jadeo profundo sonrojado y dio el primer movimiento sobre la cadera del más pequeño sintiendo el delicioso interior de su superior comprimirle, era difícil entrar, aunque Levi no lo admitiera aún estaba tenso.

La mano del menor volvió al miembro del mayor, acariciando la punta gruesa y lento al borde del falo cercano a los testículos, desde arriba hacia abajo mientras penetraba, poco a poco Levi se iba soltando y pidiendo más con la mirada y apresando con más fiereza la espalda de Eren que recibía mordidas, marcas y arañazos profundos que a la mañana siguiente no se verían, en cambio, cada marca que dejara Eren sobre el cuello de su más grande amor sería visto por todos.

Y claro… también Rivaille le pegaría y casi desmembraría frente a todos. Han pasado tantas cosas… tantas vivencias, tantas muertes, alegrías y decepciones. Eren aprendió a seguir luchando y luchando hasta alcanzar su felicidad y mantenerla, la estaba alcanzando con ese ser que le robó con amargura y a golpes su corazón.

Levi sintió como su piel ardía, como la pasión de ese chico lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco, se sentía tan abrumado del porqué de esto.

**_¿Cómo deja que ese mocoso le haga esto?_**

–Eres… tan lindo Levi, te a-amo… siempre te he amado…–más y más fuertes, en ese momento ya sujetaba por debajo los muslos del mayor para penetrar con mas fuerza y más sertero.

_**¿Cómo deja que se meta tan dentro de su frío corazón?**_

–Agg… ahhh m-maldición a-allí…–susurró tapándose un poco el rostro y mordiéndose los labios, se sentía tan grueso y resbaloso, Eren estaba golpeando un lugar idóneo que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, el muchacho siguió golpeando viendo como las caderas del mayor buscaban más y su cabeza flectada hacia atrás se hundía en las sabanas entre espasmos y uno que otro gemido.

**_¿Cómo dejaba que ese chico fuera tan importante?_**

–L-Levi… mnhhgg… vamos, no te contengas… suenas lindo. Siempre lo has hecho, consiénteme un poco… d-déjame annhh… escucharte…–apretó con más fuerzas sus caderas, sentía como su miembro se volvía más grueso, pronto eyacularía, no, no quería terminar aún, quería hacer disfrutar más a Levi, quería… que a Levi se le escapara una linda palabra como pocas veces en el sexo.

**_¿Cómo se enamoró de ese fenómeno?_**

–Sabes… L-Levi… tú siempre me dijiste… qu-que debo tomar una decisión de la cual no debo arrepentirme…– el cuarto besó llegó a los labios del mayor, uno profundo, caliente y que sabía a éxtasis y a cariño puro, con dulzura y placer. Levi odiaba los besos, pero sentía que se derretía cuando el menor le dio ese.

–Ahhh.. E-Eren… mnnggl…–

**_Será que acaso él…_**

–Ya la he tomado... ¿sabes? la mejor dedición del mu-mundo… de la que jamás m-e arrepentiré… no importa el resultado. –

_**Sólo él y nadie más…**_

–¿Te casarí-rías conmigo, Levi? ¿estarías a m-mi lado ha-hasta que la vida te permiti-permitiera estarlo?– los ojos del mayor se abrieron lo que le era posible por el fuerte orgasmo que empezaba a inundar su cuerpo y que comprimió su entrada haciendo que el menor se corriera dentro suyo, apretó los ojos y los abrió una vez más.

_**Le amaría por siempre. No importa qué… porque él tomó esa decisión para él. Para hacerlo… por siempre feliz, o al menos, intentarlo.**_

Levi volvió a cerrar los ojos y dio un último gemido tras el orgasmo, ambos jadeaban acalorados y agotados, Eren amarrando enseguida a Corporal entre sus brazos mientras salía de su interior, de seguro unos minutos después Levi comenzaría a limpiarse. Pero no… no fue así, Levi volteó hasta quedar de frente con Eren mirándole fijamente… y la respuesta llegó a él.

–Ah, como si llegara a pasar…–

**N.A:** Soy mala en los lemon, lo sé, pero es lo que se puso hacer… además que no puedo meter mucho humor en el lemon o quedaría cualquier cosa, y mi fuerte es escribir humor xD, en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quizás escriba otro lemon un día de estos, ustedes deciden… si este no fue tan horrible :333

Anotaciones tontas y random: NOOOO, el capítulo de hoooy de SnK, claramente me he leído todo el manga pero me dolió más verlo con sonido y música trágica, el lindo escuadrón de mi Levi, aunque aún le queda Eren y no le de mucha importancia con un nada preocupado "¿Acaso Eren está muerto?" y ya, debería mostrar más preocupación por su futuro esposo. Bien, esas han sido mis anotaciones random de hoy, tenía que compartirlas con el mundo.


End file.
